


Fanmix: A Long Hard Road OST

by Penumbren



Series: In the Mood For a Melody [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Noir
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbren/pseuds/Penumbren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The working soundtrack for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/260185">A Long Hard Road</a>, the <i>Iron Man Noir</i>-verse sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/128710">Indelible</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanmix: A Long Hard Road OST

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Long Hard Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/260185) by [Penumbren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbren/pseuds/Penumbren). 



> So, after almost a year, the noir!sequel is _done_. This is a selection of the music that I listened to while writing it. None of the music appears in the story, and some of it isn't technically within the correct time period, but I was going for feel rather than accuracy. Hopefully someone else out there will enjoy it was much as I did. 
> 
> ETA: I forgot to talk about the cover! The photo is of a V-2 rocket, a design used during WWII. (For info, take a look over [here](http://library.thinkquest.org/C0122240/solidrockethistory.htm).) Obviously, the photo does not belong to me. I just wanted something period-appropriate, since the plot revolves around Baron Zemo's rocket.
> 
>  
> 
> **Now with updated and working download link!**

**01\. Benny Goodman Sextet feat. Charlie Christian - "Rose Room"**

_[instrumental]_

**02\. Jimmie Lunceford & His Orchestra - "'Tain't What You Do (It's the Way That Cha Do It)"**

_When I was a kid about half past three,_  
My daddy said, "Son, come here to me";  
Says, "Things may come and things may go,  
But this is one thing you ought to know!"  
Oh, 'tain't what you do, it's the way that you do it,  
'Tain't what you do, it's the way that you do it,  
'Tain't what you do, it's the way that you do it,  
That's what gets results! 

**03\. Tommy Dorsey & His Orchestra - "I'll Be Seeing You"**

_I'll be seeing you in all the old familiar places_  
That this heart of mine embraces all day through  
In that small caf, the park across the way  
The children's carousel, the chestnut trees, the wishing well 

**04\. Count Basie & His Orchestra - "For the Good of Your Country"**

_I want to ask a question_  
A very important question  
I want an answer right away  
to this important question  
Hey, You. What can you do?  
Will you do it?  
For the good of your country! 

**05\. Artie Shaw & His Orchestra - "Frenesi"**

_[instrumental]_

**06\. The Union Boys - "You Better Get Ready"**

_The Devil opened his big black book;_  
Sing on, sister, sing!  
He opened it up and took a look;  
Sing on, brother, sing!  
He read off Adolph Hitler's name;  
He said "Old Hell just ain't the same!  
Compared to the fascists, Hell's too tame!"  
Sing on, brother, sing! 

**07\. Almanac Singers & Josh White - "Billy Boy"**

_Will you go to the war, Billy boy, Billy boy?_  
Will you go to the war, charmin' Billy?  
It's a long ways away, they are dying every day.  
He's a young boy and cannot leave his mother.  
Can you use a bayonet, Billy boy, Billy boy?  
Can you use a bayonet, charming Billy?  
No, I haven't got the skill to murder and to kill.  
He's a young boy and cannot leave his mother. 

**08\. Count Basie & His Orchestra - "One O'Clock Jump"**

_[instrumental]_

**09\. Mills Brothers - "Till Then"**

_Although there are oceans we must cross_  
And mountains that we must climb  
I know every gain must have a loss  
So pray that our loss is nothing but time  
Till then, let's dream of what there will be  
Till then, we'll call on each memory  
Till then, when I will hold you again  
Please wait till then 

**10\. The Andrews Sisters - "Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy"**

_They made him blow a bugle for his Uncle Sam_  
It really brought him down because he couldn't jam  
The captain seemed to understand  
Because the next day the cap' went out and drafted a band  
And now the company jumps when he plays reveille  
He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B 

**11\. Frank Sinatra - "I Dream of You (More Than You Dream I Do)"**

_When I am close to you, the world is far away,_  
The words that fill my heart my lips can't seem to say  
I want you so, more than you'll ever know,  
More than you dream I do, I dream of you. 

**12\. Harry James & His Orchestra feat. Kitty Kallen - "I'm Beginning to See the Light"**

_I never went in for afterglow_  
Or candlelight on the mistletoe  
But now when you turn the lamp down low  
I'm beginning to see the light 

**13\. Leadbelly - "Mr. Hitler"**

_Mr. Hitler, we gonna tear your playhouse down_  
Mr. Hitler, we gonna tear your playhouse down  
You been flying mighty high but you on your last go-round 

_We're gonna tear Hitler down_  
We're gonna tear Hitler down  
We're gonna tear Hitler down today 

**14\. Jimmy Dorsey & His Orchestra - "Yours"**

_Yours till the stars have no glory_  
Yours till the birds fail to sing  
Yours to the end of life's story,  
This pledge to you, dear, I bring.  
Yours in the gray of December  
Here or on far distant shores!  
I've never loved anyone the way I love you  
How could I? When I was born to be just yours. 

**15\. Glenn Miller - "Moonlight Serenade"**

_[instrumental]_

**16\. Vaughn Monroe & His Orchestra - "When the Lights Go On Again (All Over the World)"**

_When the lights go on again all over the world_  
And the boys are home again all over the world  
And rain or snow is all that may fall from the skies above  
A kiss won't mean "goodbye" but "Hello to love” 

**17\. Vera Lynn - "A Nightingale Sang in Berkeley Square"**

_That certain night, the night we met,_  
there was magic abroad in the air,  
There were angels dining at the Ritz  
andA Nightingale Sang In Berkley Square  
I may be right, I may be wrong,  
but I'm perfectly willing to swear  
That when you turn'd and smiled at me  
A Nightingale Sang In Berkley Square 

**18\. Margaret Whiting - "That Old Black Magic"**

_Down and down I go_  
Round and round I go  
Like a leaf caught in a tide  
I should stay away but what can I do  
I hear your name and I'm aflame 

**19\. Les Brown & His Orchestra feat. Doris Day - "Sentimental Journey"**

_Gonna take a Sentimental Journey,_  
Gonna set my heart at ease.  
Gonna make a Sentimental Journey,  
to renew old memories. 

 

Download the zip with all tracks and artwork: https://www.mediafire.com/?uh44qu4be9l7prx. (131MB) 

It is purposely not hotlinked so as to prevent tracking and deletion - just copy and paste into your browser and it should come right up.


End file.
